The One With the Night In Part Two
by Hevsb
Summary: Chandler and Monica go to the next level...enjoy!


I would like to thank you for your reviews, this is where we last left Monica and Chandler...enjoy!

**Chandler: **I do Mon, believe me...it's just, are you sure that this is how you want it to be?

**Monica: **(she thinks for a moment) Chandler, i do want this you know.

**Chandler: **(smiles broadly) well since you're my best friend...i just want to let you that i'm going anywhere tonight, where going to do this slowly, because Mon...I want to make love you.

Monica is speechless and sheds a tear he knew exactly what she wanted. Chandler without saying a word holds her head in his hands and wipes the tears away and pulls her in for a passionate kiss.

**The One With the Night In – Part two**

She kissed him back with as much passion as he did her which left them gasping for air, that they had to break the kiss. When they pulled apart Monica took Chandler's hand and led him to her room. Once they both entered the room Monica turned to face Chandler, he asked her once more "if she was sure?" because the last thing Chandler wanted was for Monica to resent him if she thought he was going to be a mistake ,and that was one thing that wouldn't be able to bare.

With an assuring nod and smile from Monica, Chandler took a step forward and picked her up and placed her gently on the bed. She gazed up at him as he slowly started to remove her clothes, once Chandler was finished; she in return removed his clothes so that they were both left in their underwear. He told her lie down which to Chandler's surprise she obeyed, he slowly crawled back up her until they were face to face. While Chandler was leaning all his weight on his left hand, he raised his right hand and caressed her cheek. She closed her eyes at the feel of his touch, and he couldn't help but gaze at her, thinking how beautiful she is.

He leaned in and kissed her, and moments later he began sucking on her bottom lip and then the top, which was making Monica slightly aroused. He gradually started making his way down to her neck, once he got there he began to suck, lick and kiss it. As he was doing this Monica's hands were slowly running through his hair, which was making Chandler feel as aroused as she was. He continued making his way down to her chest and then to her breasts at which point he then stopped to look at her. She gestured for Chandler to continue by smiling at him, but he didn't. He sat up and pulled Monica up with him, which caused Monica to be lip locked with Chandler, he then began to push his tongue between her lips and started to caress her tongue with his, which caused Monica to lightly moan. As he was doing this he wrapped his arms around her and unhooked her bra which slid down her arms. As they broke the kiss Monica slowly backed away from him and threw her bra aside. She lay down on her back, while watching Chandler with a seductive look in her eyes.

He kissed her once more on the lips and then lowered himself to her breasts and began sucking on them, going from one to the other. She closed her eyes and was enjoying the feel of his tongue over her breasts and nipples. He then started licking between her breasts and slowly made his way to her stomach, which he kissed all over. Chandler then lifted his head up to look at her, as Monica moved 

her hips up so that he could take off her panties. Once her panties were removed, he removed his own boxers and grabbed a condom from his wallet.

Once the condom was on, he climbed above Monica again and leaned in to kiss her. With them kissing for a few more minutes, he slowly moved his right hand down her thigh, which made Monica tingle and slightly shiver. He then gradually moved his hand up her inner thigh while still kissing her and slowly entered a finger into her, which caused her to moan in Chandler's mouth. From that response, he was satisfied that she was ready for him.

As her fingers slowly moved through his hair he moved a little and slid inside her. They both sighed in unison when he entered her. A few moments later Monica's hands moved to Chandler's waist and then continued down to his butt. She gave it a light squeeze which caused Chandler to moan and to deeply kiss her, which brought fourth her own moaning.

Minutes later, his lips left hers and they both stared into each other's eyes. She touched his face as he continued to move inside her. When he lifted her leg up a little higher, she closed her eyes and moaned a little louder. He watched her face as he began to move around in circles, he loved the response he was getting from her. She kept on telling him and whispering how good he was, every chance she got, which encouraged Chandler to keep on going. He continued to move in a circular motion, while pushing a little harder each time.

The lovemaking was getting very intense, which nearly caused Chandler to climax. Not wanting it to end just yet, he put all his energy and concentration back into Monica; he took both her hands and placed them above her head. He then laced his fingers through hers and moved a little faster, this caused Monica to call out his name and so he continued to move in and out of her at a fast pace.

The more Chandler did, the more Monica moaned his name. She started to shiver underneath him and suddenly pulled him closer to her and grabbed his hair, as she came to her climax. He held onto her tightly and stayed still until her orgasm was finished. He started to gently give her butterfly kisses on her shoulder and waited until her breathing returned to normal. She then put her head against his and kissed him passionately as a thank you for being the best sex that she ever had. Chandler was so overwhelmed that he got to make love to his friend that he wanted to do his Chandler dance, but he didn't.

Tonight wasn't to be over yet, he asked her in a loving but seductive voice "is there any chance that I can make you, do that again?"

The end

I am now going to keep in suspense, As I might be writing another chapter so please tell me what you really think, be nice lol  ideas are welcomed!


End file.
